Aller Laster Anfang
by Nea-9
Summary: Lest einfach selber.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mir gehört ‚The Pretender' nicht, ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen, um meiner abwegigen Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich verdien mit der Story kein Geld und eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

A/N: Ich widme diese Story Susa, Elke, Daniela und Zsazsa. Thanks Ladies. :)

Konstruktives Feedback würde ich sehr schätzen! Aber auch jede andere Art von Feedback! ;)

Aller Laster Anfang

Kapitel 1

1972

Die drei Mädchen saßen dicht aneinander gedrängt auf dem Zaun und beobachteten die Jungen, die auf dem grünen Feld vor ihnen Baseball spielten.

Die mittlere von den dreien hatte haselnussbraune Haare, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Sie war hübsch, hatte blaue Augen und lange, dichte Wimpern. Obwohl sie erst 12 war, konnte man sehen, dass sie eines schönen Tages – in nicht all zu fernen Zukunft – eine schöne Frau sein würde.

Das Mädchen rechts neben ihr hatte lange, blonde Locken, die sie aufwendig zurückgesteckt hatte. Mit den blauen Augen und den geschwungenen Lippen hätte man sie ruhig für Marylin Monroes Tochter halten können.

Links außen saß ein etwas pummeliges Mädchen, das ebenfalls braune Haare hatte, doch die ihren waren dunkler als die der Mittleren. Sie wirkte im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Freundinnen etwas schüchtern und unsicher. Da sie ihr Kinn immer etwas trotzig nach vorne geschoben hatte, verstärkte sich der Eindruck noch.

„Okay, Ladies, ich will jetzt eure ehrliche Meinung hören: findet ihr Chris nicht auch süß?" fragte die Blonde flüsternd.

„Was? Chris Feldman? Spinnst du? Der ist doch noch ein richtiges Mamasöhnchen, außerdem hat er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank!" antwortete die Mittlere etwas genervt hob spöttisch die rechte Augenbraue.

„War ja klar, dass du so was sagst, Parker. Was denkst du, Lucy? Und ich möchte bitte eine etwas objektivere Meinung von dir hören!" richtete sich die Blonde jetzt an das Mädchen links außen.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht so recht Gwen…ich möchte mir ehrlich gesagt darüber keine Gedanken machen müssen…" stotterte diese etwas verlegen und schob ihr Unterkiefer noch etwas weiter vor.

„Ist ja wieder typisch!" maulte Gwen und strich sich eine ihrer blonden Locken hinters Ohr.

„Warum müssen wir denn immer darüber reden, welche Jungs wir süß finden und welche nicht? Wir sind doch erst zwölf! Da redet man noch gar nicht über Jungs!" beschwerte sich Lucy auf ihre typische, vorwurfsvolle Art. Lucys Mutter war etwas prüde, oder besser gesagt, sie hatte ihre eigenen Ansichten bezüglich des Sexuallebens ihrer Tochter. Deshalb hielt sie sie strikt von allem fern, was auch nur im Entferntesten nach Testosteron aussah.

„Reden wir noch mal in 15 Jahren darüber." Fügte Lucy noch leise hinzu, so dass nur ihre zwei Freundinnen es hören konnten. Diese wiederum sahen sich an und konnten sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Lucys größte Angst war es, dass ihre Mutter Wind davon bekam, dass sich ihre Tochter vielleicht doch ein bisschen für Jungs interessierte. Ein bisschen wenigstens.

„Was meint ihr? Wo werden wir in 15 Jahren sein?" fragte Gwen und verzog nachdenklich ihre Lippen. Gespannt starrte sie auf ihre beiden Freundinnen, abwartend, wer wohl als erste antworten würde.

Auf diesen Zaun am Rande eines Baseballfeldes in Delaware saßen drei Mädchen, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Und doch waren sie sich irgendwie ähnlich. Sie konnten sich auf jeden Fall gut leiden, und das war doch, worauf es ankam.

„Keine Ahnung." Antwortete Lucy nach einer Weile. „Vielleicht haben wir dann schon einen Mann und Kinder?"

„Kinder? Einen Mann? Oh Gott, Lucy, du hast vielleicht Ideen! In 15 Jahren sind wir doch erst 27! Da will doch keiner verheiratet sein und Kinder haben!" prustete Parker los, die Lucys Vorstellungen ziemlich amüsant zu finden schien.

„Warum lachst du so blöd Parker? Was ist so schlimm an einem Ehemann und Kindern?" empörte sich die Angesprochene und schob ihr Kinn wieder nach vorne. „Wo seht ihr euch denn in 15 Jahren?"

Gwen zog an einer Locke die aus ihrer perfekten Frisur entkommen war. „Also ich persönlich sehe mich mit 27 als Schauspielerin, Model, Sängerin und Schlampe." Antwortete sie auf Lucys Frage, wobei sie das Wort Schlampe besonders dehnte. „Außerdem werde ich auf jedem Titelblatt erscheinen, und zwar nachdem ich 10 Oscars abgeräumt, mich von meinem schwulen Ehemann geschieden und dann selbst in eine Drogenklinik eingeliefert habe, um mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen." Erläuterte sie und verdrehte übertrieben ihre Kulleraugen.

Die drei Mädchen brachen allesamt in Gelächter aus.

Zusammen zu lachen, und sei es nur über eine blöde Bemerkung oder einen dämliche Witz, das tat immer gut.

„Manchmal haut mich deine Selbstsicherheit echt um, Gwen!" bemerkte Parker zwischen zwei Lachanfällen.

„Und was ist jetzt mit dir Parker? Was machst du in 15 Jahren?" fragte Lucy nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Hmm…keine Ahnung… wahrscheinlich habe ich die Brieftasche von meinem Alten ausgeräumt und bin mit der Kohle in die Karibik abgehauen. Da mach ich mir dann ein schönes Leben, und lass mich von ein paar nackten Kerlen den ganzen Tag mit Melonen füttern und mir Luft zu fächern."

Gwen und Lucy fingen wieder an zu lachen, während Parker nur zufrieden vor sich hinlächelte. Man hätte das Lächeln auch als leicht süffisant bezeichnen können.

Einer der Jungen auf dem Spielfeld drehte sich um und rief den Mädchen zu: „Könnt ihr nicht mal den Schnabel halten? Ihr schnattert wie die Gänse, das ist ja kaum auszuhalten! Ihr stört mich beim Schlagen!" Der Junge war etwas größer als seine Freunde, grobknochig gebaut und ein bisschen übergewichtig.

„Ach Jakie, du musst uns schon verstehen…" rief Parker ihm entgegen und warf sich den Pferdeschwanz über die Schulter. „Es ist nämlich verdammt frustrierend, zuschauen zu müssen, wie du nicht einmal einen Medizinball triffst! Da müssen wir uns ein bisschen ablenken!" der Unterton in ihrer Stimme war weit davon entfernt, spöttisch zu sein – er war gemeingefährlich sarkastisch.

Die Jungen auf dem Spielfeld warfen Jake – so hieß der Junge – stichelnde Bemerkungen zu. Jake selbst wiederum war erst bleich geworden und dann knallrot angelaufen. Er rang sichtlich um Fassung. Noch niemand hatte es gewagt, eine blöde Bemerkung über ihn zu machen. Er behauptete sich meist in diversen Schlägereien und hatte sich somit Respekt verschafft, obwohl er etwas zu dick war.

Schließlich winkte er ab. „Ausgerechnet so eine dämliche Kuh…eine hässliche Ziege bist du, Parker, sonst gar nichts." Obwohl er sich betont lässig gab, konnten alle sehen, dass es ihm an die Nieren ging, sich gegen ein Mädchen verteidigen zu müssen.

„So eine Schönheitskönigin bist du auch nicht gerade, Jakie, und wegen dem blöd…darauf eine Antwort zu geben wäre zu einfach, und somit weit unter meiner Würde." Parker lächelte Jake frank und frei ins Gesicht und lies die Beine baumeln.

Man konnte buchstäblich sehen, wie Jake der Geduldsfaden riss. Er lies den Schläger fallen und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Mädchen am Zaun zu. Die anderen Jungs folgten ihm, gespannt zu sehen, ob Jake es wirklich fertig bringen würde, ein Mädchen zu schlagen. Er war in ihren Augen ein harter Kerl, er hatte sich in seinem jungen Leben bereits mit fast jedem angelegt, mit dem man sich eben anlegen konnte. Aber ein Mädchen?

Ein paar Schritte vor dem Zaun blieb er stehen und schaute Parker direkt in die Augen. „Wenn du ein Junge wärst, dann würde ich dich jetzt so verprügeln, dass du es in 10 Jahren noch spürst!" Er sah aus, als wäre er jederzeit dazu bereit, Parker vor die Füße zu spucken, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verhieß wirklich nichts Gutes. Lucy, griff nach Parkers Arm, und wollte sie zurückhalten, aber es war zu spät.

Parker lächelte Jake nur weiter auf ihre ruhige und leicht überhebliche Weise an. „Du bist ja ein wahrer Meister der Drohungen, Jakie. Mir schlottern ja fast die Knie!"

„Ach, geh doch nach Hause und spiel mit deinen Puppen, du gehst mir auf die Nerven!" fauchte der Junge und wollte sich schon wegdrehen, als Parker vom Zaun sprang und die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Jakie, du hast mich wohl mit dir selber verwechselt." Meinte sie nur trocken und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Parker, nein, tu das nicht!" flüstere jetzt auch Gwen, ihre Stimme klang besorgt.

„Wenn du eine Mutter hättest, dann wüsstest du, wie sich ein Mädchen zu benehmen hat!" zischte Jake, seine Wut hatte sich etwas abgekühlt. Aber nur etwas.

Lucy und Gwen, die bis jetzt auf dem Zaun sitzen geblieben waren, sprangen jetzt auch herunter und trautern ihren Ohren kaum. Wie die meisten wussten die beiden natürlich, dass Parkers Mutter vor zwei Jahren gestorben war, aber eine tote Mutter war eigentlich nichts, was man als Beleidigung verwendete.

„WAS hast du da eben gesagt?" fragte Parker, ihre Stimme war leise, aber hatte einen merkwürdigen, nicht zu definierenden Unterton angenommen.

„Ich habe gesagt…dass du vielleicht wüsstest, wie sich ein Mädchen benimmt, wenn du eine Mutter hättest!" erwiderte Jake gelassen.

Bevor die Umstehenden irgendwie reagieren konnten, hatte sich Parker auf Jake gestürzt und ihn zu Boden gerissen. Mit der Faust schlug sie ihm ein paar Mal ins Gesicht, bevor Lucy und Gwen sie wieder hoch zogen.

„Parker, deine Haare!" rief Lucy empört und strich ihrer Freundin über die Haare um sie zu glätten. Parker schüttelte nur ihre Hand weg und versuchte sich aus Gwens Griff zu befreien.

„Lass mich los, der Arsch hat doch schon lange eine Abreibung verdient! Das war zuviel!" rief sie wütend und zog fester an Gwen um freizukommen.

„Beruhig dich, Parker, er ist es doch gar nicht wert!" versuchte diese ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Jake hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf die Beine gerappelt und wischte sich übers Gesicht. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und Blut rann aus seiner Nase. Vor Wut und Schock war sein Gesicht gerötet.

„Was..seid...ihr denn für ein Haufen…dämlicher Ziegen!" brachte er stoßweise heraus. Einer seiner Freunde hatte sich an seine Seite gesellt und hielt seinen Arm fest, sodass gewährleistet war, dass Jake nicht wieder auf den Boden fallen würde.

„Ja, ihr drei habt doch einen Knall, nicht nur Parker, sondern auch unser Blondinchen hier und das kleine Walross!"

Die drei Mädchen sahen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an. Mehr brauchten sie nicht. Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzten sie sich gleichzeitig auf Jake und seinen kleinen Lakaien.

Als Parker an diesem Abend die Straße zum Haus ihres Vaters hinauflief, hatte sie ein blaues Auge, oder besser gesagt einen gewaltigen blauen Fleck auf dem Wangenknochen und eine blutige Lippe. Ihre Kleider waren dreckig und die meisten Knochen taten ihr höllisch weh, aber das alles scherte sie kein bisschen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Was für einen Sieg sie davon getragen hätten! Blöde Bemerkungen würde es in den nächsten Wochen bestimmt keine mehr geben.

Es war bereits dunkel. Nachdem sie die Jungen verdroschen hatten, hatten sie sich noch zusammen bei Gwen in den Garten gesetzt, um eine Cola zu trinken und auf den Sieg anzustoßen. Parker ging es so gut wie seit mindestens zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Vielleicht so gut wie noch nie. Sie fühlte sich seltsam befreit.

Als sie das Haus ihres Vaters erreichte – so bezeichnete sie es, seit ihre Mutter gestorben war – ging sie nicht durch das fast schon monströse Gartentor, sondern kroch durch ihren „Geheimgang" am hinteren Teil der Gartenmauer. Nicht einmal ihrer Mutter hatte sie von dem versteckten Loch in der Mauer erzählt…

Sie zog sich die Schuhe aus und schüttelte etwas Staub von ihrer Kleidung bevor sie in die Küche lief. Das Haus war still, obwohl dort und da ein Licht brannte. Vielleicht war ihr Vater schon zu Hause, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, auf ihn zu warten, geschweige denn darauf zu hoffen, dass er sich vielleicht ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten würde.

Sie nahm sich ein Glas Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte erfreut fest, dass noch etwas Truthahn übrig war. Kalt schmeckte er noch besser.

Sie tat etwas von dem Fleisch auf einen Teller und schnappte sich ihren Orangensaft. Um den Tag ausklingen zu lassen, wollte sie sich noch ein paar Stunden vor dem Fernseher breitmachen.

Leise pfeifend ging sie durch das Esszimmer ins Wohnzimmer, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ihren Vater, der im Esszimmer auf seinem Stuhl saß und eine Abendzeitung las.

„Tag Dad." Grüßte sie ihn leicht abfällig, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es kaum gehört hatte.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" wiederholte er, ohne dabei ein einziges Mal von seiner Zeitung aufzublicken.

„Draußen." War ihre einzige Antwort. Plötzlich konnte sich Blut in ihrem Mund schmecken. Das Blut stammte von ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, sich vorher das Gesicht zu waschen! Sie hatte überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er sie so sah?

Aber Mister Parker reagierte überhaupt nicht weiter, er fragte nicht, wo draußen genau sei und warum sie erst so spät heim gekommen war. Unhörbar leise seufzte das junge Mädchen und drehte sich um ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Sie hatte schon lange aufgehört, sich über die komischen Verhaltensweisen ihres Vaters Gedanken zumachen. Meistens war er abweisend und kühl zu ihr, vor allem seit ihre Mutter tot war…er schien sie überhaupt nicht mehr richtig wahrzunehmen…

Parker stieß den Gedanken schnell von sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte heute schließlich noch fernsehen, oder?


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört ‚The Pretender' nicht, ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen, um meiner abwegigen Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich verdien mit der Story kein Geld und eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

A/N: Ich widme diese Story Susa, Elke, Daniela und Zsazsa. Thanks Ladies. :)

Konstruktives Feedback würde ich sehr schätzen! Aber auch jede andere Art von Feedback! ;)

Aller Laster Anfang

Kapitel 2

Die Eiswürfel in ihrem Glas bewegten sich leicht. Sie schmolzen rasch. Draußen war es warm, schon fast heiß, was ungewöhnlich war, da der Frühling erst vor ein paar Wochen begonnen hatte.

Sie saß auf dem bequemen Sofa, die Ellbogen auf die nackten Knie gestützt.  
Sie hatte noch keinen Tropfen von dem Alkohol angerührt, der vor ihr stand.

Das Begräbnis war schnell und schmerzlos über die Bühne gegangen. Ein Pfarrer hatte ein paar typische, formelle Worte gesprochen, aber niemand sonst hatte etwas gesagt, geschweige denn etwas Persönliches.

Man hatte einfach einen leeren Sarg begraben. Neben dem anderen leeren Sarg der schon in dem Grab lag.

‚Keiner meiner Elternteile liegt in seinem Sarg, keiner liegt dort unten. Nur ihre Namen stehen auf dem Grabstein.' Dachte sie in einem Anflug von Bitterkeit. ‚Blanke Ironie.'

Zwei Monate war es jetzt her, seit ihr Vater aus dem Flugzeug gesprungen war. Man hatte etwa 4 Wochen lang nach ihm gesucht und dabei den halben Nordatlantik durchkämmt und die Küsten Europas abgesucht. Erfolglos.

Raines hatte natürlich keine Zeit verloren und erklärte Mister Parker für tot bevor die Suche überhaupt richtig beendet gewesen war.

Und mit diesem Pseudobegräbnis war es nun besiegelt. Ihr Vater war offiziell tot.

Der Friedhof war überfüllt gewesen mit Menschen. Alle arbeiteten sie im Centre. Miss Parker war sich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen gekommen war, um Anteilnahme zu bekunden, geschweige denn um Respekt zu bezeugen. Die meisten waren sowieso nur gekommen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die leere Kiste auch ordentlich verscharrt wurde.

Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf überlegte sie, ob sie nun doch etwas von dem Wodka trinken sollte, den sie sich vor einer halben Stunde in ein Glas geschüttet hatte. Die Hälfte der Eiswürfel darin hatte sich schon verabschiedet.

Desinteressiert sah sie zu, wie ein weiterer Eiswürfel schmolz.

Während des Begräbnisses hatte sie viele Blicke auf sich gespürt. Teils schienen sie besorgter Natur zu sein, teils erwartungsvoller. Vielleicht sogar spöttischer.

Die Blicke stammten von Sydney, Broots, Lyle, Raines und einigen Sweepern, die in ihrer näheren Umgebung standen und anscheinend nichts Besseres zu tun hatten als sie anzustarren.

Alle schienen sie ihr darauf zu warten, dass sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch oder einen Heulkrampf oder sonst einen Anfall kriegen würde.

Aber diese Genugtuung gönnte sie ihnen nicht. Niemanden.

Mit steinerner Miene hatte sie das Geschehen verfolgt. Man hätte ihren Gesichtsausdruck auch als leicht gelangweilt interpretieren können.

Das Witzige daran war, dass sie sich auch tatsächlich so fühlte: leicht gelangweilt.

Diese ganze Sache war zu einem Sammelbecken für Heuchler ausgeartet, die sich zusammengefunden hatten, um symbolisch für den Tod ihres Chefs gemeinsam eine Truhe zu verbuddeln. Lang lebe der amerikanische Traum!

Genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging ans Fenster, das Glas mit dem durchsichtigen Alkohol hielt sie sich gegen die Wange um sich so etwas Kühlung zu verschaffen.

Man hätte meinen können, sie blicke hinaus in den Garten, aber in Wahrheit betrachtete sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild im Fenster.

Wegen der Hitze trug sie ein schwarzes Kleid, das ihr knapp bis über die Knie reichte und unten etwas auseinander fiel. Den Mantel, den sie überflüssiger Weise bei sich gehabt hatte, lag neben ihrer Handtasche auf der Couch.

Sie blickte gen Himmel und stellte fest, dass sich langsam dunkle Wolkentürme zusammenbrauten.

Sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Fensterglas und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern. Lange war sie schon nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Sydney hatte ihr schon vor Tagen geraten, ins Haus ihres Vaters zu gehen, um sich besser mit seinem Tod auseinandersetzen zu können und damit Frieden zu schließen. Sie hatte dem Psychiater damals nur mit einem Ohr zugehört, und um ehrlich zu sein konnte sie gar nicht so recht begreifen, warum sie jetzt eigentlich hier war.

Das Haus erschien ihr leer und still. Und fremd. Sie fühlte sich hier nicht zu Hause. Das hatte sie vielleicht noch nie getan, obwohl sie einen Großteil ihrer Kindheit hier verbracht hatte.

Was machte sie hier eigentlich? Auf ein Zeichen warten? Wohl kaum. Antworten finden? Noch weniger.

Sie ging zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich in die weichen Kissen fallen. Das Glas mit dem Alkohol stellte sie auf den Tisch zurück.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Sydney recht gehabt, sie war hierher gekommen, um einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Wenigstens dachte sie das…

Nach einigen Minuten rappelte sie sich wieder hoch und griff leise fluchend nach ihrer Handtasche und dem Mantel. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihrem Fall ein Schlussstrich war und ob sie überhaupt einen ziehen wollte. „So ein ausgemachter Blödsinn!" schimpfte sie vor sich hin. Sie hatte es satt, hier herumzusitzen und auf etwas zu warten, von dem sie nicht wusste, was es war.

Bevor sie das Haus verließ, blieb sie noch einmal kurz vor dem Spiegel stehen, der im Flur kurz vor der Tür hing. Sie strich ihre Kleidung glatt und ordnete ihre Haare mit den Fingern. Das Make-up saß noch perfekt. Nachdem sie mit ihrer äußeren Erscheinung zufrieden war, warf sie einen letzten Blick zurück. In irgend so einem schmalzigen Film hätte sie jetzt wohl ‚Adieu' oder ‚Leb wohl' geflüstert, aber allein der Gedanke daran ließ sie über sich selbst lächeln.

Also stieß sie ein kurzes Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Geste des Abschieds so zu sagen. Vielleicht galt sie dem Haus, vielleicht ihrem Vater. Vielleicht etwas ganz anderem. Sie wusste es selber nicht, aber eines wusste sie bestimmt: es war sicher nicht das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie hier gewesen war.

Das Glas mit dem Wodka stand immer noch unberührt auf dem Tisch. Die Eiswürfel darin waren mittlerweile alle verschwunden.


End file.
